In a low light condition it is often almost impossible to see a conventional tube or other fluid conveying conduit. As a result a user can find it difficult to locate the conduit if, for example, he wishes to move the conduit or engage and/or disengage a component from the conduit.
In addition, because conventional conduits are difficult to see in low light conditions it can be difficult for a person to avoid such a conduit if, e.g. it lies across his path, in a low light condition.
This is particularly so for medical tubes which may be used to provide a person with a continuous supply of oxygen, or to administer drugs to a person, while he is resident in a medical facility or at home.
In order for the person to move around, the length of medical tubing extending between the person and the dispensing station is often long, especially when a person needs to move from one room to another. As a result, lengths of medical tubing typically lie along the floor in several areas of the medical facility or home.
As mentioned, such medical tubing is almost impossible to see in low light conditions and so represents a major trip hazard since it is difficult for patients and carers to avoid. As a result many patients and carers suffer falls, some fatal, as a result of tripping over a length of medical tube.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved fluid conveying conduit which helps to overcome the aforementioned problems.